


miniature honeymoon

by j0hnirvings



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, neil lives btw!!!!, soft dom todd anderson!! im speaking it into existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnirvings/pseuds/j0hnirvings
Summary: the pet name echoed in neil's ears, a warmth pooling in his stomach. 'sweetheart'. good lord, it was cheesy- but it was romantic.-----------two gay bitches being lovey dovey!!! thats it thats the fic
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	miniature honeymoon

"you look nice, y'know."

he leaned low over neil, gently pinning his wrists above his head and glancing up and down his boyfriend's body, causing neil to blush all over.

"is- is this okay?" todd whispered, his mouth curving into such a sweet smile neil felt his heart jump into his stomach. he swallowed, nodding.

"need to hear you say it, neil."

oh. oh, _lord_. the thrill that went up his spine was like nothing else.

"yes- todd, please," he breathed, feeling the flush crawl up his neck. todd let out an airy laugh, tickling his palms with cold fingertips, and got to work.

first, it was lips pressing a chaste, marked kiss to neil's temple. it soon multiplied into sweet pecks peppered across his jaw and near his earlobe, with a few short licks- a flick of the tongue, really, but enough to make neil squirm. todd, who'd quickly picked up on his love's restlessness, began mouthing wet kisses down his throat while untangling his right hand to prop back neil's head- to get a better angle.

_oh my god._

neil was melting under his touch, shuddering and flushed brightly. the dorm was so warm, and although the bed could hardly fit two, neil thought, vaguely, their bodies sank into it more perfectly than any other night. 

he was quickly snapped out of whatever muddled dreams had taken over, however, as todd bit down on the juncture where his collarbone and shoulder met, while _sliding a knee between his legs_.

the boy must've struck gold where he'd aimed; the moan that burst from neil's mouth surprised them both. todd's head whipped up from his cozy burrow in neil's neck, eyes wide with a spark of realization. neil threw his head back, groaning at the loss of contact (and a great deal embarrassed).

"wait... you liked that?"

"mhmm," neil kept his eyes fixed on their intertwined fingers, slightly mortified.

"neil, sweetheart..."

todd's voice was barely above a whisper, but the pet name echoed in his ears, jumpstarting his heart and a warmth pooling in his stomach. _sweetheart_. good lord, it was cheesy- but it was _romantic_.

"you're..." he swallowed, eyes fluttering closed, "jesus, todd, you're good at this."

when neil opened his eyes again, his love was beaming down at him and stroking his hair, blue eyes sparkling. it was too much. as his heart thrummed with an overwhelming sense of fondness, neil finally registered the feeling in his gut: security. he was truly safe in todd's arms, in some warm aftermath of passion- a wedding.

it sounded silly, neil knew it. but when he'd taken his bow on the night of the play and scanned the crowd, there was todd, smiling brighter than the spotlights and neil felt with a rush like they'd just said their vows. and this was the honeymoon. 

_and it was wonderful_. 

todd kissed him sweetly, left hand lowering to cradle the lover by his torso, toying with the hem of his pine green sweater. neil's fingers, now unoccupied, tangled themselves in todd's locks, and the boy smiled against his lips.

"you're sweet, neil."

"i hope i taste alright."

todd snickered at that, pinching his hip in retaliation- a teasing, joking gesture, but neil couldn't help shivering from it. it was a bit distressing; neil found himself jumping and blushing at every touch, every look- _oh_ , he hoped todd wouldn't mind taking the lead more often.

"todd?"

"hm?"

"love me?"

todd laughed, kissing him swiftly once more. it was heaven in the warmth of their mingled breaths and fidgety hands, and neil let himself collapse into it.

"yeah. very much."

**Author's Note:**

> ok it's messy but here!! did a lot of self projecting with neil but don't blame me bc everyone is in love with todd anderson
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed 💕


End file.
